crayolacrayonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:Crayola Large Storage Case
The Crayola Large Storage Case is an art case featuring 448 markers, 230 crayons, and 147 colored pencils. Information This kit is a massive 830-piece successor to the wooden Masterworks Art Case. While still made of wood, it is notably larger both in size and in length: it is 20" tall vertically and in length, 15" standing upward with the handle facing the user, and 7.5" long. Inside, four layers each of crayons, colored pencils, and markers (bottom layers are accessible by lifting hinges at the sides of the case) await as well as a pair of scissors, a paintbrush and watercolor paints, glue, and liquid paper. The 830 utensils and material inside are: * 448 markers ** 116 regular (76 washable, 40 fine-line) ** 16 window (8 regular, 8 crystal effect) ** 8 gel ** 110 SuperTips (100 regular, 10 scented; all regular SuperTips will from now on be named) ** 168 Pip-Squeaks (128 Skinnies (regular), 24 scented, 16 Wacky Tips) ** 8 metallic ** 6 glitter ** 16 Washable Dry-Erase * 200 crayons ** 154 regular ** 13 retired colors ** 16 Metallic FX ** 16 glitter ** One tribute color * 147 colored pencils ** 120 regular ** 27 dual-ended * Watercolors with paintbrush * Glue * Scissors * Liquid paper Colors included It can be noted that which colors are currently unknown at the time of writing will not be listed until this article is updated. Crayons * Red * Blue * Yellow * Green * Orange * Violet (Purple) * Carnation Pink * Black * White * Brown * Red Violet * Red Orange * Blue Green * Blue Violet * Yellow Orange * Yellow Green * Gray * Apricot * Green Yellow * Violet Red * Cerulean * Dandelion * Scarlet * Indigo * Sky Blue * Peach * Chestnut (will be renamed after 200-count box introduction) * Cadet Blue * Timberwolf * Wisteria * Tan * Melon * Cornflower * Granny Smith Apple * Macaroni and Cheese * Purple Mountains' Majesty * Mauvelous * Goldenrod * Sepia * Burnt Sienna * Raw Sienna * Olive Green * Spring Green * Sea Green * Lavender * Salmon * Mahogany *Tumbleweed *Robin's Egg Blue *Gold *Silver *Asparagus *Pacific Blue *Wild Strawberry *Burnt Orange *Tickle Me Pink *Magenta *Bittersweet *Orchid *Plum *Brick Red *Periwinkle *Forest Green *Screamin' Green *Laser Lemon *Shocking Pink *Outrageous Orange *Wild Watermelon *Atomic Tangerine *Razzle Dazzle Rose *Electric Lime *Unmellow Yellow *Purple Pizzazz *Sunglow *Neon Carrot *Radical Red *Hot Magenta *Tropical Rain Forest *Denim *Cerise *Vivid Tangerine *Fuchsia *Razzmatazz *Shamrock *Jungle Green *Navy Blue *Maroon *Midnight Blue *Royal Purple *Copper *Pine Green *Caribbean Green *Pink Flamingo *Sunset Orange *Vivid Violet *Outer Space *Fuzzy Wuzzy *Banana Mania *Purple Heart *Shadow *Pink Sherbet *Mountain Meadow *Antique Brass *Canary *Blue Bell *Fern *Almond *Blush *Eggplant *Beaver *Manatee *Cotton Candy *Piggy Pink *Desert Sand *Wild Blue Yonder *Jazzberry Jam *Inchworm *Mango Tango *Green Blue *Orange Red *Orange Yellow *Violet Blue *Maize *Raw Umber *Blue Gray *Lemon Yellow *Thistle *Mulberry *Blizzard Blue *Teal Blue *Magic Mint *Battery Charged Blue *Infra Red *Geranium *Titanium Yellow *Rose Red *Ghostly Green *Fiery Orange *Ultra Violet *Hot Pink *Pimento *Rose Red *Sizzling Red *Bronze *Antique Gold *Marigold *Ball Blue *Amethyst *Royal Blue *Grape *Toolbox *Royal Pink *Minty Green *